


you search for between the sheets

by skyhillian



Series: Music in Anima Nostra [8]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: First Time, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyhillian/pseuds/skyhillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr: Spencer loses his virginity to Hotch. Rating for safety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you search for between the sheets

 

  He's still not sure how they'd wound up like this. One minute they had been watching a movie, and the next thing he knew, he was pressed against the wall in the hallway with his boss' lips pressed against his. His brain can't seem to connect Point A to Point B, because he hardly remembers moving from the couch.

  Hotch has five-o'clock-shadow, and the stubble scrapes deliciously against Spencer's chin. A muscled thigh works its way between his legs and large hands clutch at his prominent hip bones. Spencer's brain is malfunctioning and all he can think about is " _Oh, God, I don't know what I'm doing_." Perfect teeth nip at his lower lip and his mouth opens of its own accord. Hotch sucks lightly on his tongue and a very embarrassing noise escapes from somewhere low in his throat.

  Suddenly they're stumbling down the hall and through a doorway. Spencer knows in the back of his mind that he's in Hotch's bedroom. He wants to look around and profile, but Hotch has slipped his fingers underneath Spencer's sweater and his fingers are cold. His knees hit the back of the bed and they topple onto it. Hotch's body falls between Spencer's outstretched legs.

  On the first roll of Hotch's hips against his, Spencer's brain detaches completely. A choked sound escapes his mouth as his hips move upwards. Hotch presses open mouthed kisses to his neck, and he tilts his head to the right to give him more access. Suddenly, a slightly terrifying thought occurs to him: _How far is this going to go_?

  "H-Hotch," Spencer finally manages to get out. Aaron lifts his head. Spencer's stomach does a backflip when he sees how dilated Hotch's pupils are and how dark his brown eyes have become. "I... I've never done this before."

  Aaron looks mildly surprised. "None of this?" he asks. His voice is low and rough with lust, and Spencer shivers.

  "I... Well, I mean, I've kissed people before..." He blushes a delicate shade of pink at his lack of inexperience. "That's about as far as my experience goes."

  "Are you serious?" Hotch sounds amazed for some reason.

  "Hotch, I was  surrounded by kids who were five years my senior my entire childhood. No one really wanted to have sex with the weird nerd," he points out. He licks his lips nervously.

  "You've also been out of school for twelve years," Hotch reminds him, raising an eyebrow. He rubs circles over Spencer's hipbones with the pads of his thumbs.

  "I just never found the right person," Reid admits, and the moment it's out of his mouth, he hates how lame it sounds. Hotch's eyes go from hazed by lust to slightly concerned.

  "Are you sure that you want to do this?"

  Spencer nods and bites his lip. "I honestly couldn't think of a better person, actually." Aaron grins one of his million-watt-smiles and his face lights up. Spencer is ecstatic that he is the one that put it there. Hotch kisses his neck.

  "Who knew you were such a closet romantic?" he whispers against Spencer's skin.

  "I sure didn't," Spencer answers, but his words soon turn into a moan when Hotch sucks on the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

  Everything after that is a bit of a blur. There are hands everywhere and Spencer isn't sure whose hands are whose. Articles of clothing disappear one by one and the first touch of skin to skin is a rush. There is tingling and burning and _intensepainpleasure_ and _ohyesthereplease_. Aaron is cautious, treating him like he might break, asking

  "Is this okay?" "Can I touch you here?"

  and every time, Spencer says yes because he cannot get enough of this feeling, a feeling he thought he would never feel again. He doesn't know where Aaron ends and he begins and he's content to keep it that way for the rest of is life.

  He is whole again.


End file.
